


Introduction

by mochiboom



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Baby!Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiboom/pseuds/mochiboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas first meets Aragorn as a young elf whilst visiting Rivendell with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 Drabbles Challenge  
> 01/100: Introduction

Introduction

 

Legolas clutches tight to the soft fabric of his father’s tunic and peers from behind the safety of Thranduil’s leg. In front of him is a young boy. A young human boy, with large, grey eyes staring so intently at him that Legolas nearly shrinks away again.

 

His father laughs and nudges him forward. Legolas nearly trips over his own feet, internally scolding himself. _Elves do not trip!_

 

“ _Saesa omentien lle_.” He greets the other boy politely, inclining his head. “ _Amin naa Legolas.”_ The human gazes back at him for some moments and Legolas glances up at his father, worried he had done something wrong.

 

Then, very quietly, the human replies. “ _Mae_ _govannen, ernil. Estannen Aragorn.”_ His voice may be soft, and his stature small in comparison to Legolas’, but his eyes are strong and Legolas gazes back in admiration at the strength he sees in them.

 

Then his father strides over to the tall blond elf standing behind the human, smiling and grasping his forearm in greeting as the two walk into the throne room.  Legolas obediently follows him, turning back as he passes Aragorn.

 

“ _Namárië_ , Aragorn.” He calls out, trying to remember the phrase his father had told him to use. he smiles as he remembers. “ _Calo anor na ven_.” Aragorn starts, a small smile blooming on his face like the dawn’s light bleeding into the night.

 

“ _Navaer_.” He replies, raising a hand in farewell. “May we meet again some day.” he lapses back into the Common Tongue, but before Legolas can reply his father calls him from inside the throne room.

 

“ _T_ _ellin, ada!_ ” He replies and bows his head to Aragorn, turning to go. As the heavy door thuds shut behind him, Legolas cannot help but wonder at the depth of pain and defiance he saw in those grey eyes. Then he pushes the thought out of his mind, and trots over to where his father holds open a large, dusty tome, filled with sprawling Quenyan and illustrated with diagrams of mountain plants.

 

_Saesa omentien lle **Pleasure meeting you.**_

_Amin naa…_ **My name is**

_Mae govannen_ **Well met**

_Ernil_ **Prince**

_Estannen…_ **I’m called**

_Namárië_ **Farewell**

_Calo anor na ven_ **May the sun shine on your road**

_Navaer_ **Goodbye**

_Tellin_ **Coming (I think)**

_Ada_ **Father**


End file.
